A walk on the wild side
by thefuturemrscullen09
Summary: : Elena is conflicted by her love for BOTH Salvatore brothers. How can she tell Stefan she is fallen in love with Damon as well? Who will she choose and what will Damon say when he finds out Elena is in love with him. RATED M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I did not create these characters they do not belong to me L.J Smith did.

**Summary: **Elena is conflicted by her love for BOTH Salvatore brothers. How can she tell Stefan she is fallen in love with Damon as well? Who will she choose and what will Damon say when he finds out Elena is in love with him. RATED M for a reason.

A Walk on the Wild Side

"Stefan?" I questioned as he led me into the wrong bedroom. "What are you doing? This is Damon's room." Mmmmm Damon I thought. Damon my evil dirty little secret. Poor Stefan had no idea what happened while he was in Shi No Shi. How Damon used and abused me over and over. How I loved every minute of it.

"I read your diary Elena. I know what happened while you were with Damon, and I know your secret fantasy."

"That's private Stefan how could you?"

"I was losing you Elena. I could feel it. I had to know why. If giving into your fantasy will keep you happy with me then I am willing to do it for you."

" Wh what fantasy?" I asked. I was so not good at playing dumb.

"You know what fantasy." I turned my head to see a naked Damon lying on the bed. I also heard the shower running.

I didn't know what to think. My boyfriend was so desperate to make me happy he was willing to share me… with his brother.

"Thank you Stefan." I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him into a long deep passionate kiss.

"Come on let's get on with the show this is boring me," an inpatient Damon retorted. As he disappeared into the bathroom, I pulled my shirt and pants off. Stefan did the same. I slipped out of my panties and bra and pulled down Stefan's boxers, as I pulled him into the bathroom. We stepped into the shower and I leaned my head back onto Damon's chest and let the water beat down on my chest. Damon's hands immediately found them and massaged each breast in unison. Stefan knelt down and began planting little kisses on my inner thighs. I began to moan a little and turned my head to bring Damon's mouth onto mine. Stefan's kisses made their way up to my breasts, as Damon wound his hands in my hair and massaged my mouth with his tongue. I felt Stefan's tongue flick my nipple and I about lost control.

"Oh God!" I moaned into Damon's mouth. The pleasure was just too good.

"Yes?" Damon answered with that cocky little smile.

"Shut up and kiss me." Damon's mouth crashed onto mine. I reached down with my hand and found Damon's growing member. His kiss grew hungrier and more passionate with each stroke. Stefan's hands made their way to my mound. He began to massage my clit as his mouth moved to my other breast.

Oh my God! I thought as I moaned loudly. I am going to die right here. Oh God this is too good. I felt my orgasm coming on and moaned one last time before my body collapsed in convulsions onto Damon's chest.

"Now it's time to treat you like the dirty little hoe you are Elena," Damon snickered. He stepped out of the shower and dragged me out by my hair. "Stefan wait for us on the bed." Stefan got out and left the room. "You've been a bad bad girl Elena. You let Stefan find out about our little secret. Now you have to be punished."

"But I didn't."

"You did. It was your diary he read. But don't fret my dear you will love your punishment." He used his fist full of my hair to push me down to my knees, I knew what he wanted but I wasn't going to give in so easily. I just knelt there and stared at him. He yanked my hair and put my lips on his long erect penis. I parted my lips slightly and he pushed it in. He grabbed my hair at the back of my head and moved my mouth up and down his shaft.

"Oh Elena," he moaned. I moved my hand along his shaft as I bobbed my head. He then picked me up and set me on the sink and his mouth found mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Please Damon?" I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please make love to me." As soon as the words escaped my lips he plunged into me. I bucked my hips forward to feel him as deep as possible. "Oh God! Oh God Damon!" I screamed as he pounded me harder and harder. I could feel my orgasm coming on. He leaned me back on the sink and rubbed my clit with his fingers as he sucked on my nipple, pounding me as he did both. For the second time in that bathroom my body convulsed in an intense orgasm. "Oh shit Damon. Oh God that was good."

"You're not done yet Elena my dear. Go do to Stefan what we have done in here."

I walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed with Stefan.

"Oh Stefan how I love you!" I whispered in his ear as I lowered myself down his body. I took his member and slowly put it in my mouth.

"O Elena!" Stefan moaned. I looked up and he had his eyes closed. I took his balls in my hand and massaged them as I sucked his cock. I felt him tense up.

"Elena my love!" He shouted as he shot a load down my throat. I licked him clean and sat on his dick. I began to bounce up and down as I put his hand son my breasts. I leaned down and kissed Stefan as he thrust hard into me.

"Oh God Stefan!" I moaned as he hit my g spot over and over. I stopped and he continued as I rode out an orgasm. After I calmed down Damon flipped me on my back. He kneeled over my neck and sat on my chest as he shoved his dick in my mouth. Stefan spread my legs and began licking my clit. Damon held me down by my hair so that I couldn't move and was forced to deep throat him. He used his legs to pin my arms down and Stefan had my legs pinned by his arms. I was completely immobile and was loving every minute of it. Damon and I came together. After I sucked every last drop down, Damon stood me up and told Stefan to lie down. He then ordered me to straddle Stefan and lean forward exposing my ass.

"NO Damon!" I shouted.

"Yes my dear. Oh yes." He shouted as he shoved his dick into my ass.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. "Oh my God. Oww. Damon please stop."

He pumped into me lightly and slowly allowing me time to get used to the pain. He started to buck his hips fast and hard forcing me to ride Stefan fast and hard.

"Oh God" I moaned. I never felt so full and satisfied. I could feel my fifth orgasm coming on. "Oh my Salvatore loves I'm going to burst." I moaned. Miracously we all three climaxed together. I collapsed onto Stefan and Damon collapsed onto me.

"Elena my love, are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"Oh yes," I replied rolling off him and smiling at the two brothers. Ai tried to get up but just couldn't find the energy. I knew my Salvatore lovers must be getting hungry when a thought occurred to me.

"Stefan, Damon. Please one last thing. Feed off of me? Please." I begged.

"Your wish is my command," I felt Damon's fangs puncture my skin.

"Are you sure my love?" Stefan asked.

"Yes please?" I begged again. I FELT Stefan puncture the other side of my neck. I could feel the blood leaving my body. After a few minutes I felt weak. "Stefan Damon please stop. You're going to kill me. Stop please. STOP Stefan Damon Please stop." I screamed but it was too late.

I woke up to the sound of my own screaming. I immediately lifted my hand to my neck … no blood. It was just a dream. Thank God. I thought to myself. It was just a fantasy gone horribly wrong. I have to tell Stefan about that night at the hotel, but I guess I should tell Damon about it first since his memory of it was taken away. I needed to calm myself down so I grabbed my trust diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_That night is eating away at me. I have my beloved Stefan back but diary I miss Damon. Is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time? Especially two brothers? I do love them both and for different reasons. I keep having dreams about Stefan finding out. He needs to know but first I need to talk to Damon about it. He has no memory of it and it was very special to me. He was my first and I don't know how to explain it to either of them, the night at the hotel or my feelings, but its late diary I am going to bed._

I heard movement outside my door, as I was placing my diary back in the desk. I turned around to see Stefan walking in the door.

"Elena, my love what are you doing up?"

'Couldn't sleep."

"Lay down with me my love, and we can drift off to sleep together."

We crawled into bed together and I snuggled in beside him and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered.

: I love you too, Stefan." I replied. I closed my eyes and Damon's face was the last thing I saw before I drifted off to sleep.

_. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews wrote the second chapter at school tonight…. This class is boring hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2**_

I awoke the next morning dreading the day's events. I was so confused. I don't know what to do. I love them both and no matter what someone will be hurt. I needed to think about my options. First off I needed to confront Damon about the hotel. That could go smooth or bad. Damon could take me in his arms and tell me that he loves me too, or he could turn it into pure torture for Stefan. Given who I am talking about, I am going to go with the latter of the two. Either way he had to know. I also had to tell Stefan. OH GOD! That's going to crush him. Maybe I should just go back to sleep. I sat up in bed and turned to Stefan and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. His eyes fluttered open at the touch of my lips.

"Good morning my love," He whispered.

"Good morning Stefan," I replied. "I um… I have somewhere I have to go today… alone."

"Are you sure darling?" He replied, "I could go with you."

"No Stefan. This is something I have to do myself."

"Ok love I will be right here when you get back."

"Thank you," I whispered as I put on my jeans and t shirt. I slipped on my flip flops and headed down stairs. My head was so full I didn't even see Mrs. Flowers until I collided into her.

"Oh Mrs. Flowers I am so sorry. "  
"It's ok child. Hurry it's going to be a trying day."

"Oh Um Ya," I replied. I headed out the door to my new car Stefan bought me yesterday. I had no idea where Damon was but I needed to find him. I drove my car by Old Wickery Bridge and cleared my mind. I was going to use my Powers to find Damon.

_Damon its Elena. Please come to me. I am by Wickery Bridge. Please, it's important. I need you__. _

A few minutes later I saw a black crow fly towards me and land on the roof of my silver Lamborghini. A second later Damon was in front of me.

"Damon you came!"

"You called?"

"Um yes… I needed to talk to you. Do you want to go for a ride?"

Damon gave me one of his famous Damon looks.

"I'll drive" he replied. And the next thing I knew he was in the driver's seat. "You coming?"

"Ya," I replied as I took a deep breath and got in the car.

"So what can I do for you that my charming little brother can't?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Is he dead?"

"Oh god Damon no. that's a horrible thought"

"Then what is it?"

"Do you remember anything about that night at the motel?"

"You have asked me this before Elena and I have told you no. That damn kitsune took that memory from me."

"I need to talk about that night."

"What's the point I Can't remember."

"Because… because it's a night I will never forget. It was special to me Damon. You…. You were my first."

"First?"

"Person I slept with."

"So st. Stefan never touched you?"

"No. I mean we kissed and we slept in the same bed together. But we have never done anything like that. Not like what me and you did."

"Damn that kitsune!"

"Damon?"

"No, I sleepy with you and I have no memory of it. Do you know how bad I want to remember that?"

"I know Damon I know.'

"No you don't know. You have all your memories. You weren't taken over and possessed by some damn fox spirit. You remember that night."

"Damon I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No not at all. You knew that I was a virgin and you were very gentle with me." Damon gout out of the car and leaned against it. I got out as well and walked over to him.

"Why me? Why not wait for st. Stefan?"

"Oh Damon that's another thing I needed to talk to you about. I wanted to wait for Stefan I really did but..."

"I raped you!" he cried out horrified.

"No Damon. No I wanted to." I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm falling in love with you, Damon. I think I already have."

"And Stefan knows this?"

"No he has no idea I have not told him."

Damon pulled me into him tighter and lifted my chin up to stare into my eyes. I tilted my head back and he kissed me. After a min or so he was the first to break the kiss.

"So what are you going to do Elena you can't have both of us?"

"I don't know. I am so confused. I know I can't have you both but that's what I want. I love you both for different reasons. "

"And history repeats itself"

"I'm not Katherine."

"Might as well be"

"That's not fair Damon and you know it. I didn't ask for any of this to happen."

"You know you're the first girl we have both fallen in love with since Katherine? The girl who happened to be the first one we fell in love with ever."

"But you've had…"

"Yes I've had girlfriends but I didn't love any of them. I never wanted any of them to be my princess of darkness."

"Enough with the princess of darkness crap. You're not as dark as you say you are. At least not around me."

"I'm dark enough. This time I am not going to be the one to kill him… You are."

"What?"

"You're going to tell him. You can break his heart. You're what kept him alive in Shi No Shi."

"You think I don't know that? I plan on telling him just thought you had the right to know what happened first."

"We killed each other over Katherine and you are like her damn twin. He loves you more than he ever loved Katherine."

"Do you love me more than Katherine?"

"I would die for you Elena, I almost did several times."

"I need to talk to Stefan"

"Yes. Go. Run to st. Stefan."

"Damon!" But it was too late he turned back into the crow and flew off. UGH why did this have to be so damn hard? I got back in my car and headed back to the boarding house to talk to Stefan. I parked my car and walked up to our room. I opened the door and sat on the bed. "Stefan we need to talk"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

A/N: So for the past two chapters I have only written in Elena's point of view. I am going to try something new. I am going to try writing in Damon and Stefan's point of view. Let me know if you like it. I also welcome all types of reviews, both praise and constructive criticism. Let me know if you guys like the story, if I should stop continue or what. I welcome all comments and suggestions. TY! Also I don't own any of this L.J. smith does I just play around in her world. Now on with the story.

Elena's POV

"What is it love? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him." He raged standing up.

"No Stefan, Sit down." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed. "What I have to say is not easy so I need you to stay calm."

"Tell me please, Elena tell me?"

"Something happened while you were in Shi No Shi. Something with Damon."

"Something bad?"

"Yes and no."

"Just tell me love I can handle it. Your love has made me strong again."

I looked into his eyes and broke down into tears.

"I don't think you can Stefan." I sobbed, "I ruined everything."

"Elena just tell me"

"Damon," I sobbed, "I fell in love with Damon." I looked up and saw the hurt in Stefan's eyes. It was more than I could bear. I killed his soul in six little words, and I knew the next sentence would kill him. "I slept with him."

'When?" I heard the quiver in his voice.

"About three weeks ago on our way to free you. I'm so sorry Stefan."

"Elena how could you?"

"I'm sorry I ruined everything, but he's not the same person. You haven't seen the changes in him that I have seen. You have no idea what we went through together. I love you Stefan, but I also love him."

"How could you Elena?" Stefan questioned tears spilling out of his eyes. He pushed past me and jumped out of the window and ran into the woods.

"Stefan come back," I begged but it was no use. I slid to the floor and buried my head into my hands. How could I be so stupid to ruin everything? I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

Damon's POV

I wanted to know what all she told Stefan so I flew to a nearby tree and eavesdropped.

"I love you Stefan, but I also love him," I heard her say. Wow I thought she must really love me. I wish I could remember that night. I watched Stefan jump out the window and listened to her call his name. I flew in the window and saw her lying on the floor crying. I transformed myself back to my human form. I leaned over and picked her up in my arms.

"Elena it's ok. I am here." I whispered to her softly.

"Damon," She looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. "I destroyed him. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you babe. He's just hurt. Give him time. Don't cry Elena please." I hated seeing her hurt. "Let's go somewhere ok?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I carried her out to her car. I set her in the passenger's seat and got in the driver's seat. I didn't know where we were going but I needed to get her out of here. I knew Stefan wouldn't be back tonight and Elena didn't need to be alone. I'd take her back to my place but I don't think she'd be too comfortable in trees sooooo…. Hotel City here we come. Maybe just maybe we could recreate my missed memory. I decided to drive a ways away before finding a hotel for the night, the further from Stefan the better. I pulled up to the nearest hotel outside of Richmond. On the way there Elena had fallen asleep, but when I parked the car she awoke.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"A Hotel outside of Richmond. I didn't think you would want to be alone plus it's better to be away from Stefan right now. Also I didn't think you would be too comfortable in my tree with me so I brought you here."

"Thank you Damon," She whispered as I whisked her out of the car.

Stefan's POV

How could she? I love her with all my heart and she fell for Damon of all people. My own brother. She was supposed to love me and only me. She was the only thing that kept me going while I was at Shi No Shi. I attempted to become human for her. All a waste now this was the Katherine situation all over again. I walked deeper into the woods. She slept with him. She gave him her most precious gift. Him, not me. Damon who could only be using her. He could never fall for a human, how could she fall for his lies. That precious gift. The gift they were supposed to give each other. The gift I was going to give to Katherine. Oh, Elena how could you? She destroyed my soul. She took my heart and ripped it out. I sunk to the ground. I wanted to die. She said she loved me too, but how could you love two people at the same time? Maybe I should go back and talk to her? Maybe we can get through this? I love her too much to give up.

I got up off the ground, and slowly walked back to the boarding house. I slumped back into our room and turned on the lights. I looked around. No Elena. I checked the bathroom and she was not there either.

"Elena," I called out. I ran to the window and that's when I saw it. A feather belonging to a crow. I grabbed it in my clenched fists. "DAMON!"

Elena's POV

I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck as he carried me into the hotel. He set me down long enough to get us a room.

"Hello ma'am," He said using his vampire charm, "I have a room for two reserved for Salvatore."

"Are you sure? I don't see your name on here." The young girl replied.

He took off his glasses and the girl stared in to his eyes, "Oh yes I am quite sure."

"Oh yes. My bad, I'm sorry. Yes here it is. The honeymoon suite for Mr. Salvatore." She began to punch info into the computer and I gave Damon a questioning look. The girl gave Damon the keys and he scooped me back into his arms.

"Ready Mrs. Salvatore?" Damon asked as he pushed the elevator buttons to the third floor.

"We're not married Damon. I am not Mrs. Salvatore.' I replied.

"Yet," he said as he gave me that crooked smile. "You see Elena my dear you are in love with BOTH Salvatore brothers. Eventually you will chose one of us and become Mrs. Salvatore. Weather its Mrs. Damon Salvatore or Mrs. Stefan Salvatore, only time will tell."

"You're such a smart ass. You know that?" I replied as I laid my head on his shoulder. He got off the elevator and started down the hall.

"Would you expect anything less?" he asked.

"I can walk you know."

"Nonsense it's a rule, you must be carried over the threshold."

"You're so full of it"

"And yet you still love me"

"Yes Damon I do love you, but I also love Stefan, and he just walked out on me." I broke down and started crying.

"Elena dear give Stefan some time. He is in shock and does not know what to think. I'm here Elena and I am not going anywhere."

"I know and thank you. I just wish I could find a way to get my mind off of things."

"I know a way to get your mind off of things," he whispered in my ear as he pushed me down on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Elena POV

"Damon," I started but I was cut off by his mouth crashing onto mine. He pushed me down onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sank back into the pillows. I parted my lips slightly and allowed his dominating tongue to slide in.

Damon's POV

I couldn't control myself. I pushed her onto the bed and kissed her. Next thing I know she has her arms wrapped around me, I slipped my tongue into her open mouth. God she tasted good. I ran my fingers through her hair. My hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt, and I slowly began lifting it up exposing her stomach and then her bra. She raised her hands up and broke the kiss as I lifted the shirt over her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?' I asked her.

"Yes," she replied lifting my own shirt over my head. I kissed her again pulling her close to me. I pushed her pants down and undid my own. I stared at her lying on the bed in nothing but her undergarments. She never looked so beautiful.

"I love you, Elena," I whispered in her ear as I unhooked her bra with one hand and slid her panties off with the other.

'I love you too," She replied removing my boxers.

Stefan's POV

I am going to kill him I thought to myself. He has Elena now with him. I am not giving her up without a fight. I grabbed my keys and headed to my car. I didn't know where they were but I was going to find them. When I got outside, I noticed Elena's car was gone. She left. She really left. She ran away with him. I lost the woman I love to my brother…again. I started towards Bonnie's house, maybe she could give me a clue as to where they were.

Elena's POV

"I love you too," I whispered removing his boxers. Oh god Elena what are you doing? This is what got you in trouble in the first place. But oh do I want it. I pulled Damon into my arms and kissed him passionately. Damon began kissing my neck and left a trail of kisses from my neck to my breasts. When he got to my breasts he put the left one in his mouth and began sucking on my nipple while the other hand caressed my right one.

"Oh God Damon," I moaned. He switched breasts and I arched my back it felt so good. He then left a trail of kisses from my breast down to my mound. He gently spread my legs, and explored my vagina with his tongue. He found my clit and licked it over and over. Fast then slow then fast then slow again. "Oh my god! Oh my god." I moaned as I had my first orgasm.

Damon moved back up to me and kissed me softly. I reached for his shaft, but he moved my hand away. "Oh no princess this night is all about pleasuring you.

I spread my legs slightly and I could feel him poking my entry way. "Please?" I begged.

Damon kissed me softly as he entered me slowly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this intimate moment with Damon.

Damon's POV

I was in pure ecstasy. I was actually making love to Elena. I could remember this. I wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for her to keep her mind off of my stupid brother. I pumped into her slowly. I knew I wasn't going to last as long as I wanted but I damn well was going to try.

"Oh Damon," She moaned.

"Yes Elena," I replied, "Enjoy this. This is for you dear." I began to go a little faster. I used my left hand to massage her clit as I went slightly faster and used my right hand to brush the hair out of her face.

"Holy shit!" She screamed, as her body convulsed under mine with her second orgasm. I held her tightly and began to pump faster and harder hitting her g spot. "Oh god. OH god Damon. Don't Stop."

"Don't worry my dearest Elena. I'm not." A minute later we cried out each other's name as we climaxed in unison.

"Oh Damon," She panted underneath me. "I needed that thank you."

" No thank you. Hopefully I don't lose that memory." I pulled her to my side as I rolled onto my back. I took her head into my hands to give her a sweet simple kiss. "I really do love you Elena."

"I know," She replied, "I love you too. I'm tires right now, but we are nowhere near done." She layed her head on my chest and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO sorry I haven't updated in a while very hectic busy week. As always review show ur love/or hate here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

**Stefan's POV**

Within moments I was at Bonnie's house. I got out of my car and walked up to the door, before I could knock bonnie stepped out.

"Stefan where is she?" Bonnie asked, "I had a horrible dream."

"Damon," I whispered lowering my head.

"We have to find her. Matt's hurt."

"What's wrong with matt?"

"He was at the hospital with Caroline when she gave birth. Well as we suspected they weren't normal babies. They attacked him."

"Let's go," I ushered bonnie toward my car. Elena would have to wait. She was safe with Damon I guess, and she obviously loved him more. I opened the door for bonnie and she climbed inside.

"What happened while I was away Bonnie? Why is Damon with Elena?"

"I honestly don't know the whole story Stefan. For a good part of the journey it was just them something happened, but I don't know what. She saw a change in him, something we didn't see till much later. After we met up with them, we would always find them locked in an embrace at awkward moments. He really does love her though. When she was being whipped he channeled her pain and blood to him."

"Whipped!" I screamed horrified.

"Yes we were Damon's slaves and Elena hit a slave owner in public."

"Oh dear god!"

"She was fine. Damon took all the pain. They thought it was a traveling act.

"They didn't tell me"

"They didn't want to hurt you."

"They have all kinds of secrets now don't they? Like the fact that they slept together."

"What? Whoa even I didn't know that…. When?"

"Three weeks ago at a hotel," I growled.

"It must have been after Matt left them. He said they were starting to get lovey dovey."

I winced and sped up.

"Sorry," She replied, "I know it's hard, but I know Elena. She will choose the person she is meant to be with."

"I just hope that person is me. Heartbreak is a killer." We arrived at the hospital and I parked the car. We got out and headed dup to see matt.

What awaited us was not a pretty sight. Matt's face was completely bandaged up, but you could smell the blood…. Or at least I could. He had scratches up and down his arms and legs. He was not moving at all. Poor guy theses stupid human doctors won't be able to heal werewolf scratches. I will have to sneak Mrs. Flowers up here. I turned to look at bonnie and she was in a trance.

**Elena's POV**

When I opened up my eyes I was still naked under the covers, snuggled up next to Damon. I turned my head slightly to find Damon staring at me.

"Well look at sleeping beauty arising from her beauty nap."

"Hello to you too."

"I can think of a better way for you to say hello to me." He hinted.

I scooted forward and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. "Better?" I asked.

"Much," he replied pulling me closer. "Do you need anything? Bathroom, food, drink…. Blood?"

I gave him a weird look and he started laughing. "I was only kidding about the blood Elena, but if you need anything please let me know."

"I'm fine," I whispered in his ear, "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," he admitted, " But I'm ok for a few days."

"Damon don't starve yourself."

'Trust me dearest Elena I won't be starving myself."

I got up and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back," I called out to him.

"Take your time," he replied.

I went into the bathroom and sat down to relieve myself. I needed to think about things. Who did I love more? Who did I want to be with more? Damon was new and exciting to me, and we had been through a lot together. Stefan had always been there. For the longest time I was Stefan's and Stefan's alone. Stefan was safe, while Damon was dark and dangerous. Stefan was a good boy while Damon was the rebellious badass. And yet completely different as they were I was in love with both of them. How in the world will I ever choose? Whichever one I choose the other one will be hurt. I didn't want to hurt either of them and that's exactly what was going to happen. I decided to get a shower. I walked over to it and turned the water on. It was a nice and steamy hot shower. I opened the door a crack and called out to Damon.

"Hey I am getting a shower do you want to join?"

Before I could even finish he was in the bathroom with me. I steppe into the water and he was right behind me. I leaned my hair back into the water to get it wet. I reached for the shampoo but he got it first.

"Allow me princess," he whispered in my era sending chills down my spine. He poured the shampoo into his hand and began lathering it onto my scalp. I couldn't understand how something so simple could feel so erotic, but yet here I was turned on as hell by Damon washing my hair. When he was done I turned around so that I was facing him.

"Thank you," I said to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"My pleasure," he replied kissing me. I love kissing him; it was completely different from kissing Stefan.

**Damon's POV**

How do I get this lucky I thought to myself? Here I am in the shower with Elena. Two days ago I would have never thought this could happen. I pulled her close and kissed her. I could tell she was getting pretty hot and bothered so I pushed her up against the wall. I saw the excitement in her eyes as I felt my excitement growing. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pushed into her and kissed her more passionately. She broke the kiss and tilted her head to the side exposing her neck.

"Go ahead," she urged.

I sank my teeth into her neck drawing her blood into my mouth.

**Stefan's POV**

Before I knew what was happening Bonnie's neck slumped forward and her eyes were glazed over. A voice I didn't recognize escaped her lips.

_ "A night at a hotel will prove to be the missing piece she needs to solve the mystery of the one who will own her heart. She shall be his princess and together they will prove to be a very powerful force, the scorned brother will find refuge in the witch's arms. The decision will be made before the sun sets on the thirteenth day."_

My heart sank into my chest today was the twelfth. She was going to choose Damon, after everything that happened she was picking him. Bonnie turned to normal and just looked at me.

"What did I just do?" She asked looking horrified.

"I lost Bonnie." I broke down and sank to my knees. "She is going to choose Damon."

**A/N:….. Or is she? Hmmmmm the plot thickens. Stay tuned to see who she really chooses, or if she chooses at all. Maybe she joins up with Tyler or matt or decides to stay single. Remember to review you all make my day. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews I really do appreciate them. They make my day **** sooooo with that being said do you all have any ideas about what you want to happen with the story I am open to suggestions/ ideas. Do you like the story hate it should I continue or not? I value your opinions. As always I do not own any of these characters or places they all belong to lj smith I just create my own little fantasies within her world. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Elena's POV**

I felt Damon's fangs and was in heaven. I loved the feeling I got when my Salvatore lovers fed off of me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the heavenly bliss. I felt him slowly start pumping into me. After a few moments I felt him pull away, as a little blood trickled down my neck. I wiped it off and stared into his eyes.

"We're taking this to the bed," he whispered stepping out of the shower with my legs wrapped around him. He pushed me down onto the bed and began to pump faster.

"Oh god Damon," I panted as I grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely.

"I love you Elena," he whispered into my ear sending me into my third orgasm.

"I love you too," I replied laying my head on the pillow, and running my fingers through his hair. A minute or so later he collapsed on top of me.

"Let's go get something to eat," he said pulling his clothes back on, "and get you some clothes."

"I really don't need," I started but was cut off by Damon.

"Nonsense Elena, you need them so I will get them for you. Whatever you need or hell even want I will get for you my princess." We got our clothes on and headed to the car. He got into the driver's side and I got into the passengers.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Where ever you want my dear," he replied, "we can eat at the finest restaurant this town has to offer or we can get drive through. The choice is yours my dear."

"Drive thru is fine," I replied.

"McDonalds, Burger King, Wendy's, Taco Bell?" he asked.

"Um, McDonalds is fine," I replied.

"Ok," he answered swerving into the next lane.

**Damon's POV**

I knew that Elena needed clothes and would be getting hungry, but I also knew that Elena was too modest to ask me; so I took it upon myself to get her food and clothes. She decided she wanted McDonalds so I switched lanes to take her there. I pulled into the drive thru and rolled my window down.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Cheeseburger and fries," she replied.

"I need two cheeseburgers, two fries and two cokes," I told the person taking the orders.

"Thank you. That will be five dollars please."

I pulled up to the window and handed the girl the money. She handed me the bag of food and the two drinks. I pulled away and pulled into the nearest shopping center. As we ate in silence, I could tell that something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong Elena?" I asked.

"You don't have to buy me anything."

"I want to Elena anything you want is yours."

"I don't want to burden you."

"Elena my dear princess you will never be a burden to me. Please let me do this small little thing for you. You let Stefan buy you a car, let me buy you some clothes."

"Ok," she murmured.

We finished our dinner and headed into the mall. We walked into a boutique and I picked up a very stunning black lace shirt to show her.

"No to slutty," she replied. I laughed and stroked her hair. She walked over and picked up a very slim pair of jeans that looked as though she would need to paint them onto her body. The visions that were forming in my head were beginning to drive me wild. She walked back over to the lacy black shirt I picked out and picked it up off the rack. "I'm going to go try these on," she said to me as she slid into the dressing room. I waited a minute or two and about had the breathe knocked out of me as she emerged. The jeans fit as snug as I thought they would showing off every curve her wonderful body had to offer. The sparkly black lace shirt clung to her body in all the right places; I wanted to take her right there in that dressing room.

"Dear god Elena it should be a crime to be that fucking hot." I was littterally drooling.

"I take it you like it," she smiled at me.

"No… I love it." I gave her a quick kiss, "we will be getting this one."

She disappeared back into the dressing room. I whipped around the store at lightning speed grabbing clothes and moving so fast no one could see me. I threw the clothes over the door. "Try those on for me."

**Stefan's POV**

I felt bonnie kneel beside me. "Stefan what else did I say? I have this feeling like a weird pull towards you."

"The scorned brother will find refuge in the witch's arms. She will choose tomorrow night."

"Stefan I'm so sorry," she put her arms around me and hugged me. "It will all work out for the best I promise."

I stood up and walked to the car. "We need to get Mrs. Flowers up here to Matt."

"Yes… Yes we do."

We got into the car and headed back to the boarding house. I parked and got out of the car. I quickly walked to the other side of it and opened the door for bonnie.

"Thank you,"

"My pleasure." I walked up to the door and pushed it open. "Mrs. Flowers?"

"Yes my child," I heard her reply.

"We need your help. It's matt he has been attacked by werewolf cubs."

"My my lets see I think I have what we need. Come child we must go right away. "

I looked at bonnie and shrugged. We followed Mrs. Flowers to the car, and headed to the hospital.

***** sorry so short I am experiencing writers block. I know how I want it to end just getting there is a little difficult


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: so so so sorry for the delay not completely through with my writers block I'm in the process of re reading the series to see if I can get some inspiration as always I completely enjoy all the reviews ty so much they make my day. I do not own the vampire diaries lj smith does. **

Chapter 7

**Elena's pov**

I picked up the clothes Damon had gathered. I glanced at them, a few pairs of jeans, a few tank tops, a skirt, and a tight short dress. The dress and skirt were kind of skimpy. I grabbed the black pleated skirt and pulled my jeans off. I pulled the skirt on and it barely covered my ass. Damon, Damon, Damon, I thought to myself only you could get me into something this skanky. I grabbed a pale pink top and threw it on as I opened the door. I looked at Damon and his eyes about fell out of their sockets. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

"Elena, put something else on."

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, we need to get home before I lose control and do something stupid."

I went back into the dressing room and put my regular clothes back on. I walked back out and gave him a questioning look. He saw me and turned around quickly.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him.

"We need to go back."

"To the hotel?"

"To Virginia."

"Oh," I whispered. I was liking my get away with Damon. I felt safe with him. I followed him to the car and got in. We drove in silence to the hotel. When we got inside our room he sat on the bed.

"Look Elena, we're not going to drive back tonight but we are going to drive back tomorrow. I love you Elena and I want you to pick me, but I don't want you to pick me because we ran off together and I didn't give you time to think. I don't want you to regret being with me. You make me a better person Elena. You have touched me in a way nobody else could. I feel happy when I'm with you."

I looked at him and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. He really does love me but so does Stefan. My heart ached at the thought of Stefan. I lowered my head and began to cry.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Elena."

"I don't know what to do I love you both."

"I know. That's why you need to have time to think. I just wanted to plead my case so to speak."

"I'm really tired." I said as I crawled into bed.

"Then go to sleep dear I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you going to bed too?"

"If you want me to Elena. Whatever you want I will do."

"Lay with me?" I asked him. "Please?"

**Damon's POV**

I sat on the edge of the bed and lifted my shirt off.

"Here you can wear this to bed." She took the shirt and headed into the bathroom. When she emerged she was wearing nothing but my shirt and her panties. If only she knew the things that did to me. I sat up further into the bed and she followed me peeling back the blankets. We slid under the covers and I turned out the light. Elena snuggled up next to me laying her head on my chest. And crossing one leg over mine. I leaned over and lifted her head up to kiss me. We laid there like that for what seemed like hours but were really only minutes just kissing each other. She laid her head back on my chest and whispered, "I love you Damon," before she fell asleep. I brushed the hair out of her eyes and closed my eyes myself.

Stefan's POV

As we pulled up to the hospital I parked the car. The hospital had an evil feel to it. I looked over at bonnie and she had a look of unease to her. She must have felt it too. Mrs. Flowers grabbed her bag and ran to the doors. I reached for Bonnie's hand and we ran after her. We caught up to her when we got to the elevator.

"Something's going on," Bonne said as he pulled her hand away. "Something's going on I can feel it. We're going to be too late."

"We're going to make it. He's going to be ok." I assured her.

"No you're wrong Stefan. Were too late."

"You got to believe bonnie you have to have faith..AHH" I screamed as something landed on my back.

"Why Mr. Salvatore fancy seeing you here." The voice said in my ear as it took a wooden stake and slashed across my chest.

"AHHHH," I screamed in pain, "Shinichi"

"oh god Stefan," bonnie screamed as she fainted to the floor."

Shinich grabbed the stake and slashed the other side of my chest making an x. "Criss cross applesauce," he giggled as I blacked out.

**Elena's POV**

I closed my eyes and had fallen into a deep sleep. I was dreaming of what my life would be like if I chose Damon. I knew Damon needed me and that Stefan would be hurt but he would be able to cope better without me then Damon could. Damon and I had a large house with a pool and a yard next to the woods. We were rich so Damon bought me whatever I wanted. I was really truly happy and so in love with him. It was almost sunset and we were taking a walk by the woods. I heard a noise behind me, and turned around. What I saw before me was my beloved Stefan lying on the grounds Shinich beside him with a bloody stake. I looked at Stefan's eyes they were about closed."Help me" he mouthed and his head drooped. I sat up in bed and screamed.

"Elena what is it?" Damon asked

"Stefan," I gasped, "Shinichi has Stefan."


End file.
